


Launchdad

by Memingerss



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Paternal Relationships, Platonic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memingerss/pseuds/Memingerss
Summary: After returning from a long expedition, the Duck family is all tired, especially Dewey. In a fit of exhaustion, Dewey calls Launchpad "dad."





	Launchdad

     “Boy, those subterranean giant worms sure were more trouble than they were worth,” Huey groaned as the Duck family piled out of the Sunchaser and headed towards the doors of the mansion. Louie nodded in agreement, holding a chunk of amethyst the size of his bill in his hand.

     “Yeah,” he sighed, grinning triumphantly even though he was clearly exhausted. “We were lucky to get out of there alive, and with such good treasures, too.”

     “You nearly got me killed to get to that gem,” Huey retorted, waving a bandaged arm in anger. “The only lucky thing about it was that I didn’t get eaten or squished while you snuck around to get to that thing.”

     As the brothers bickered, Webby trailed behind with Donald, talking his ear off about the mineshaft they’d just been in and the history around it. He was sore all over from the excursion, but too tired to ask the girl to stop. Scrooge was having a bit of a laugh about this behind them, a bag across his body filled with gemstones of varying sizes that he planned to take to his money bin in the morning.

     At the very back of the line were Launchpad and Dewey, walking in a comfortable silence. Well, Launchpad was walking. Dewey was on his shoulder, slipping in and out of a doze. As they neared the front door of the mansion, Launchpad scooped the middle triplet up and set him down gently, the boy yawning as he joined his brothers in heading towards their room.

     Donald and Scrooge shared goodnights and went their separate ways, quickly leaving the foyers, and Webby ran off to find her granny and tell her all about the adventure, the only one of the team that didn’t seem tired.

     “Night, Launchpad,” Louie said as he rounded the corner of the staircase and left the pilot’s eyesight.

     “See ya tomorrow, Launchpad,” Huey followed with a little wave, disappearing right after the youngest triplet.

     Dewey was still at the bottom of the steps, before turning heel and heading back to Launchpad to give him a hug. The pilot was more than happy to oblige, kneeling and opening his arms wide before holding the triplet he was closest to tightly.

     Dewey, almost without thinking, muttered a soft, “See you tomorrow, Dad,” before his eyes snapped open as he realized what he’d said.

     Launchpad pulled back a little, a surprised smile on his face. “Did you just call me ‘Dad?’” he asked with a chuckle. He wasn’t unused to being called “dad,” per say, what with Gosalyn back home, but to hear it come from Dewey? It put a very pleasant spin on the end of his night.

     Dewey tried to backtrack, grinning weakly. “Sorry, Launchpad, I must be more tired than I thought…” he mumbled, escaping the hug and heading back to the stairs in embarrassment. Launchpad watched the boy leave the foyer, grinning.

_Well… if Dewey saw him as a father figure, who was he to complain?_


End file.
